Known in the art is a process for producing a furanepoxy binder by reacting an epoxy diane resin (a product of polycondensation of epichlorohydrin with diphenylolpropane) with difurfurylideneacetone and a modifying agent, viz. furfuramide, at the temperature of 140.degree. C. at the following proportions of the epoxy diane resin, difurfurylideneacetone and furfuramide, parts by weight:
epoxy diane resin:100 PA1 difurfurylideneacetone:50-150 PA1 furfuramide:95-100; PA1 epoxy diane resin:100 PA1 ketone of the furan series:40 to 50 PA1 phenol-formaldehyde resin or anhydrides of dibasic carboxylic acids:60 to 500.
The resultant product is cooled to a temperature of at most 30.degree. C. and disintegrated to a powder-like condition.
The binder produced by this prior art process has an increased clogging (becomes clogged after 30 days) and cannot be stored for long periods (more than 3 months) without loss of its initial properties (solubility and meltability). Vicat heat-resistance of polymeric materials prepared from said furan-epoxy polymeric powder-like binder does not exceed 208.degree. C. Moreover, polymeric materials prepared on the basis of said binder are inflammable. These disadvantages restrict the field of application of the furan-epoxy polymeric binder.